Una nueva forma de beber
by dara 15
Summary: Subaru descubre que no solo debe satisfacer su sed de sangre sino algo mas que aun no puede aceptar, sus sentimientos hacia la chica. Un poco subido de tono.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: los personajes no son míos.**

**Una nueva forma de beber**

Yui caminaba muy despacio hacia su habitación, la perdida de tanta sangre comenzaba a reflejarse con su debilidad en los últimos días, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta se mareo al punto de desmayarse pero logro sujetarse de la puerta, espero unos segundos hasta que volvió a sentirse menos mareada, con mucha lentitud giro la perrilla y entro, apenas cruzo el umbral todo se puso oscuro, sus piernas fallaron y cayo. En vez de sentir el suelo frio bajo su piel sintió dos manos que la sujetaban antes de caer inconsciente.

De un golpe Yui abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cama un poco confundida trato de levantarse pero unas manos la detuvieron, sorprendida miro a dirección de las manos y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Subaru.

- Subaru-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Yui pero el chico se mantuvo en silencio. – Acaso ¿Tienes sed?

- Tonta – gruño – A penas puedes mantenerte despierta y me ofreces tu sangre. – Con una mirada triste Yui aparto su mirada.

- No es… Ese el propósito que tengo, el motivo por el cual fui enviada aquí. – Subaru la miro perplejo. – Tarde o temprano moriré aquí sin una gota de sangre… ¿Qué tiene de malo que decida que sea antes de lo previsto?

- Tu realmente… - Comenzó a decir el chico antes de lanzarse sobre ella, haciendo que Yui se quedara paralizada. – Realmente que eres estúpida – Sujeto su mandíbula para que lo viera directo a los ojos - ¿Has llegado a tal punto en que ya no quieres luchar?

- Subaru-Kun… Me duele. – Apenas pudo mencionar palabras, mientras que el chico la sujetaba con más fuerza.

- De todo lo que has hecho esto es lo más cobarde. – Gruño para soltarla.

Sorprendida por la reacción de Subaru, la chica, solo pudo hacerle una pregunta. ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – Subaru solamente fijo su vista a una esquina de la cama y el recuerdo de su madre pidiéndole que la matara vino a su mente. Yui se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. – ¿Si te pidiera que tomaras mi vida, en este momento, lo harías?

Subaru la miró, suspiro fuertemente antes de levantarse de encima de ella, camino hacia la ventana y la abrió. Sin decir nada más, Yui solo lo observaba. Subaru volvió a la cama y de un movimiento rápido él la tomo en sus brazos y camino de nuevo a la ventana, alzándola un poco más la saco por la ventana. – ¡¿Qué haces?! – Grito la chica asustada.

– Responder a tu pregunta. – Y la soltó.

Petrificada ni siquiera pudo gritar o moverse, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y espero a que todo terminara esa noche, el viento era tan frio que la hizo pensar que ya había muerto pero no era así, seguía cayendo, podía sentir el suelo cerca era cuestión de segundos para que golpeara pero lo único que sintió fue la grama rozar en la punta de sus dedos, con un poco de miedo abrió los ojos y encontró a Subaru sujetándola, antes de decir algo Subaru comenzó hablar.

– No deseas morir. – Afirmo. Sin decir más volvió a alzarla y comenzó a caminar con ella.

Llegaron a la torre en donde permanecía la madre de Subaru. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Sin prestarle atención siguió su camino. Al entrar todo estaba en oscuridad pero esto no fue obstáculo para el chico. Al llegar frente a una gran puerta de madera Subaru simplemente le dio una patada para que esta se abriera, a comparación de lo demás la habitación era hermosa estaba llena de rosas blancas, cortinas, un tocador con muchas cosas sobre él y una cama.

– Este era el dormitorio de mi madre – Dijo – Si quieres un lugar para ocultarte puedes venir aquí. La dejo sobre la cama, y comenzó a irse de la habitación.

– Subaru-Kun, espera. – Se levanto de la cama y lo sujeto por el brazo. Furioso le aparto el brazo y la encaro.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?!

– ¡¿Por qué eres así?! Siempre te molestas de la peor forma cuando hablo contigo y luego me ayudas, eres distinto a los demás pero aun así eres al que le tengo mas temor.

Bufó fuertemente para luego sujetarla y estamparla contra la pared. – ¿Quieres saber que tanto miedo puedo darte? – El chico sonrió malévolamente mostrando sus colmillos y la miro directamente antes de morderla en el cuello, Yui abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, esta vez la había mordido con tanta fuerza que sentía como que la herida que estaba haciendo Subaru la quemara como si tuviera fuego.

– Basta, por favor, Subaru-Kun.

El chico se detuvo y la miro, un poco de sangre caí por sus labios. – Pensaba no pedirte nada a cambio pero ahora cada vez que vengas aquí tendrás que darme tu sangre. – Volvió a bajar su rostro para morderla de nuevo pero la voz de la chica lo freno.

– Esta bien… Pero no tienes que ser tan brusco te la daré sin oponerme, solo no lo hagas de esta forma.

Subaru alzo su rostro para mirarla de nuevo, la tomo por el brazo y la dirigió a la cama, la sentó en la esquina de esta mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella, toma la mano izquierda de Yui y la mordió, la chica solo cerro uno de sus ojos como gesto de dolor, Subaru bebió un poco y comenzó a subir por el brazo de la chica dejando mordidas en todo el recorrido, la chica simplemente lo observaba. Al llegar al hombro la recostó sobre la cama y volvió a morderla, al llegar al cuellos simplemente lamio la herida que había hecho anteriormente siguió haciendo esto hasta llegar a la sien de la chica quien estaba totalmente sonrojada, Subaru quito su labios de la sien de la chica, la miro fijamente antes de hablar.

– ¿Esta es la forma que quieres? – Le pregunto. – Sin poder mencionar palabra simplemente lo miro a los ojos. Subaru soltó una risa – Aun no he terminado. – Dijo antes de cortar la distancia que poseían. Yui se sorprendió al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, sus movimientos eran delicados y lentos, el sonrojo de la chica aumento aun más –_"¿Qué significa esto_?" – Se pregunto a sí misma, rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve dolor en sus labios, Subaru la había mordido de nuevo, antes de apartar sus labios, el chico lamio la herida para cicatrizarla. Se separo unos pocos centímetros de ella. – De esta forma me pagaras siempre que vengas aquí. – Le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta sin decir nada mas salió. Yui se quedo un rato inmóvil, esta era la primera vez que Subaru se comportaba de esa forma con ella, no dejaba de recordar cuando beso sus labios, tenía mucha evidencia que esto realmente había pasado y en cierta forma le gustaba esa actitud de Subaru. Cerró los ojos y sonrió antes de quedarse dormida.

**Espero les haya gustado, normalmente no escribo así, mis fics se basan en comedia, mayormente pero me encanta el resultado de este fic, sobre todo porque esta pareja me fascina mucho. Si les gusto y quieren que escriba otro ya sea de esta pareja o de otra con gusto lo hare. Saludos, dejen reviews. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Víctima de la noche**

Yui caminaba por el jardín mientras trataba de despejar sus pensamientos, la noche no era tan fría como solía ser siempre sino había un poco de calidez. _– "Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que Subaru-Kun ha tomado de mi sangre _– pensaba la chica – _y desde esa noche me ha estado evitando aun más ¿Por qué lo hace?"_ – Al ir tan centrada en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que había caminado hasta el lago sin tomarle mucha importancia siguió hasta llegar a la orilla de este, se sentó flexiono un poco sus rodillas para poder apoyar su rostro sobre ellas y se abrazo a sí misma. Trato de despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento y se dedico a observar el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago, el cielo no poseía ni una solo nube y la inmensa luz de luna llena hacia resaltar la belleza de aquel lugar.

– Por primera vez siento tranquilidad desde que vine a esta casa. – Se dijo a sí misma. Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

– Bajar la guardia de esa manera puede perjudicarte mucho. – Ante la sorpresa Yui miro hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz del chico. – Hola B-Chan. – Saludo Laito mientras se acercaba a ella.

Laito ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Te seguí. – Dijo sin preocupación – Me resulta muy fascinante seguir a mi presa en especial cuando esta no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. – Sonrió. Yui se inquieto un poco.

– Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación. – Empezó a levantarse pero antes de poder hacerlo Laito ya se encontraba junto a ella, la sujeto del brazo y la jaló para volverla a sentar.

¿A dónde vas? Quédate un poco más. – Tomo la mano de Yui y la mordió.

– Laito…

– Dejo de morderla – Tengo mucha sed. – Antes de poder hacer algo Laito se había abalanzado sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo.

Laito detente.

– No sabes cuánto disfruto verte de esta forma. – Ignorándola por completo. – Ahora. – Dijo antes de comenzar a lamerle el cuello. Yui trato de detenerlo pero antes de poder moverse sintió como los colmillos del pelirrojo penetraban la piel de su cuello, apretó sus manos para soportar el dolor. El chico siguió bebiendo hasta saciar su sed. – Al parecer ya estas comprendiendo que no sirve de nada tratar de resistirse no es así. – Lamio la herida que le había ocasionado. – Es suficiente por esta noche – Dijo casualmente – Me iré a dormir. – Dijo antes de besarla. – Descansa B-Chan. – Se levanto y se marcho del lugar.

Yui se quedo ahí un momento en lo que recuperaba fuerzas para levantarse, miraba el cielo – _"Al parecer esta noche no era la indicada para salir… ¿No hay un lugar en donde puedan dejarme en paz?" _– Se pregunto a sí misma y al momento las palabras de Subaru invadieron su mente. – "_Si quieres un lugar para ocultarte puedes venir aquí."_

Cuando se sintió mejor se incorporo y comenzó a caminar a dirección de la torre, esperando que ningún otro vampiro la viera y la siguiera como lo había hecho Laito. 

Llego a los jardines de la mansión sin obstáculo rápidamente siguió caminando de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a la fuente, esto significaba que faltaba muy poco para llegar a la torre, dispuesta a seguir acelero el paso.

– ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa? – Pregunto Shu al otro lado de la fuente, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

– Oh… Me asustaste.

Parece que ocultas algo. – Se acerco a ella.

– No es nada simplemente quiero ir a dormir. – Respondió. Shu acerco su mano al cuello de Yui. – Alguien acaba de beber ¿Quién fue?

Laito.

– Ese chico terminara secándote y no nos dejara nada. – Dijo seriamente.

No digas cosas así… – no termino de hablar debido que el chico la había mordido. Yui se quedo inmóvil, mientras el bebía. – Tu piel esta blanda debido a que Laito te mordió anteriormente – Dijo al terminar de beber – Eso me facilita morderte, he tenido suficiente por esta noche. – Y se marcho del lugar.

"_Shu no es tan brusco como Laito" _– Pensó para sí. – _"Sera mejor que siga mi camino antes de que alguien más me vea." – _Dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar en dirección de la torre. Llego al jardín de la rosas blancas en cuestión de minutos ya eran poco los metros que faltaban para entrar a torre, llego a la puerta sin inconveniente, con un poco de temor que estuviera cerrada giro la perrilla, dio gracias a Dios que estaba se encontraba sin llave, abrió la puerta y entro, al pasar del umbral cerró la puerta tras de ella dejándola a oscuras, los rayos de la luna iluminaban un poco el pasillo de la torre, Yui coloco su mano derecha sobre la pared para ayudarse a caminar mientras subía las gradas, logro llegar a la puerta sin tropezarse. Entro a la habitación y todo se encontraba igual que la noche anterior.

Camino hacia el tocador y se sentó frente a este, se miro en el espejo y vio las marcas de los colmillos todavía poseían un poco de sangre, saco un pañuelo de su short y limpio la sangre, al terminar dejo el pañuelo sobre el tocador, volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo, se miraba pálida y muy cansada.

Espero que Subaru-Kun tenga razón y pueda estar tranquila en este lugar. – Se dijo a sí misma.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la cama, se sentó en esta para quitarse los zapatos los coloco en una esquina, aparto las sabanas y se acostó, se arropo y cerró los ojos, se quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Mientras en el jardín de las rosas blancas se podía observar a Subaru caminando en dirección de la torre, había sido un día agotador para él y el estar en la mansión junto a los demás no le permitía descansar a gusto por el ruido que provocaban los demás, sabía que si quería descansar y despejar su mente el único lugar en donde podía estar solo y nadie lo molestaría seria la torre, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y entro inmediatamente sintió el olor a sangre que provenía de arriba.

Yui. – Dijo antes de comenzar a subir.

**Espero les guste subiré el siguiente cap. Lo más pronto posible.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero sentirte**

Subaru comenzó a subir las gradas, sin vacilar llego a su destino, una vez frente a la puerta la abrió y entro. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Yui con la mirada, rápidamente la ubico en la cama, procurando no hacer ningún ruido comenzó a caminar hacia ella, dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se percato del aroma a sangre que provenía del tocador, se detuvo y se dirigió al lugar, una vez ahí estiro un poco su mano para tomar el pañuelo que había usado Yui con anterioridad, lo acerco a su rostro y aspiro profundamente, sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir el aroma, volvió a olerlo pero esta vez cerró los ojos haciendo que su sed apareciera.

Un sonido hizo que saliera de ese estado de éxtasi, abrió los ojos para mirar a dirección de la cama. Se percato que se trataba de la chica rubia, quien se movía mucho. Se acerco a ella con mucho sigilo para no despertarla, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama para observarla con más cuidado. _–"Parece que tomaste muy enserio mi propuestas" – _Pensó para sí mientras observaba a la chica, se miraba muy serena, su cabello tapaba la mitad de su rostro aun así se podía observar la palidez en su piel, el movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando al respirar. Subaru acerco un poco su mano para apartar unos cuantos mechones de su rostro _– "Es la primera vez que la veo dormir" –_ Pensó. Siguió apartando los mechones de pelo hasta dejar al descubierto una parte del cuello de la chica en donde se percato de las marcas de colmillos, apretó la boca en forma de disgusto, en los últimos días se había vuelto tan molesto para el ver como los demás chicos bebían la sangre de Yui.

Su enojo se hizo presente, apretó sus puños para luego arrodillarse frente a la chica, se acerco lentamente a su cuello mientras sacaba a relucir sus colmillos dispuesto a saciar su sed, estaba a escasos centímetros de morderla cuando freno de golpe, se alejo un poco esta vez dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de Yui, la miro fijamente antes de besarla en la mejilla, el contacto de los labios fríos de Subaru hizo sobresaltar a la chica despertándola de golpe, rápidamente el chico se alejo.

– Subaru-Kun. – Dijo sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, recuerda que esta era la habitación de mi madre. – Dijo muy serio.

– Oh… Creí que no habría problema debido a lo que me dijiste la última vez. – Respondió mientras se incorporaba de la cama. – Me iré a mi habitación. – Antes de poder dar un paso Subaru la detuvo.

– No tienes porque irte. – Se acerco a ella haciendo que se pusiera en guardia. – Siempre y cuando cumplas el trato. – Dijo mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de la chica.

Yui cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir el aliento de Subaru rozando su piel, la humedad de sus labios comenzó a rozarle la piel del cuello y antes de que este la mordiera, con todas sus fuerzas logro apartarlo, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, apenas puso su mano sobre la perrilla cuando Subaru la sujeto de las mano y la inmovilizo contraminándola contra la puerta. Un pequeño grito salió de la boca de Yui.

– ¿Crees que puedes huir tan fácilmente de mi? – La contramino aun más.

– Subaru-Kun… me duele. – Apenas logro decir.

– Odio a las personas que no son capaces de cumplir un trato. – Dijo furioso. En un movimiento rápido giro a la chica para quedar cara a cara, con su mano izquierda tomo las manos de la chica y las elevo por su cabeza, mientras con su mano libre le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared junto a ellos, provocando que esta se hundiera.

– Basta, por favor… No es por eso. – Comenzó a hablar la chica. – Simplemente no creo soportar ser mordida de nuevo, apenas y logro mantenerme de pie y el dolor aun es molesto. – Dijo con mucha sinceridad y cansancio.

Las palabras de Yui de alguna manera lograron controlar el temperamento de Subaru. Coloco su mano libre sobre la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más hacia él. – En ese caso aliviare tu dolor. – Dijo tan cerca de sus labios que los rozo en cada movimiento, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Manteniendo la misma distancia de sus labios comenzó a bajar hasta la sien de la chica y de igual manera lo hizo hasta llegar a su cuello.

– ¿Qué haces Subaru-Kun? – ignorándola por completo termino de acercar su boca, depositando un leve beso sobre las heridas de los colmillos. – Subaru… - No logro de terminar de llamarlo cuando sintió como el chico comenzaba a lamer las heridas. El rojo en las mejillas de Yui era cada vez más notorio, quería que se detuviera pero la sensación que la hacía sentir, en lo profundo le gustaba. Sin permitir una tregua Subaru siguió. Paso su lengua una última vez antes de hablar.

– ¿Mejor? – Alzo su vista para encararla. La vergüenza en la cara de Yui era notoria haciéndole sacar una risa burlona a Subaru. Libero las manos de la chica y se alejo de ella. Instantáneamente _Y_ui llevo su mano al cuello, el dolor ya no estaba ni tampoco las marcas.

– ¿Cómo…?

– Recuerda lo que soy, es algo muy sencillo. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del tocador.

– Gracias, Subaru-Kun.

La chica se quedo parada en el mismo lugar por largo tiempo, observando a Subaru quien se había reclinado sobre la silla.

– ¿Acaso de quedaras ahí parada toda la noche mirándome? – Pregunto molesto.

– Perdona… - Se disculpo sin saber el motivo del porque lo hacía. – Creo que será mejor irme a mi habitación. Yui camino hacia la cama, Subaru la siguió con la mirada, mientras tanto la chica recogía sus zapatos.

–"_Ayato la andaba buscando" _– Pensó para sí. De manera instintiva se paro y se acerco, colocándose detrás de la chica la tomo de las manos mientras ejercía un poco de fuerza para que soltara los zapatos. Sorprendida solo pude llamarle pero el chico no le hizo caso. La sorpresa en Yui creció aun mas cuando Subaru recostó su cabeza sobre sus hombros y la abrazo con fuerza, sin poder mover un solo musculo Yui simplemente comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Subaru-Kun? 

– _Shh… _No tienes permitido moverte hasta que yo lo ordene.

– ¿Pero a que te refieres? Creí que no querías estar cerca de mí. – Se movió un poco. Haciendo que el mal humor del chico se elevara.

– ¡Tú realmente! – Gruño y la lanzo en la cama, haciéndola caer boca abajo, sin darle oportunidad de que se moviera la sujeto de las manos y la contramino. – Te gusta que te traten bruscamente ¿Verdad? No veo otra razón para que desobedezcas unas simples instrucciones. – Dijo mientras ponía sus labios sobre la piel descubierta del hombro de Yui.

– Por favor, basta. – Dijo con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Cállate. – Dijo aun con sus labios sobre la piel de la chica. Un pequeño grito ahogo la chuca sobre las sabanas cuando los colmillos de Subaru perforaron su piel, conforme mas bebía la sujetaba con fuerza causándole dolor.

– Subaru- Kun, me lastimas. – Esta vez reacciono, paró de beber su sangre y de sujetarla. Se hizo a un lado permaneciendo siempre en la cama. Yui se sentó, volteo a ver a Subaru quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la chica pero no podía encontrar la manera de expresarlas.

– Tu sangre… - Comenzó a de decir Subaru. – Es muy deliciosa, su aroma es tan penetrante que me resulta imposible de resistir y tu – La miro de forma penetrante – Tan inocente eres mi presa ideal. Yui lo miro confundida, no sabía porque le decía todo esto. – Por esa razón te quiero solo para mí.

– Subaru-Kun… – Sin previo aviso Subaru se acerco a ella para abrazarla de nuevo, este abrazo era muy distinto a otros, Yui sentía una calidez de parte del chico que la hacía sentir querida. – No logro comprenderte, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Realmente quiero saberlo.

Subaru apretó un poco la boca en forma de disgusto debido a que no quería admitir lo que sentía pero era inevitable seguir ocultándolo, estar con ella no era un simple juego como lo era para sus hermanos ni tampoco Yui no era solo comida para él había algo más. Dejo de abrazarla para tomar su mano izquierda y la acerco a su boca, Yui pensó que iba a morderla pero para su sorpresa Subaru la había colocado sobre su mejilla, haciéndole entender que dejara su mano ahí, aparto la suya y la coloco sobre la mejilla de ella, con su otra mano la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a él, dejándolo sobre sus piernas, el sonrojo de Yui estaba por sobre sus límites y en su mente pasaban mucha interrogantes. – Esa mirada que tienes en este instante, tienes prohibido mostrársela a alguien más, esa mirada es solo mía. – Ordeno. – Desde este instante eres solo mía. – Dijo antes de besarla, al principio solo apretó sus labios contra los de la chica pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del beso, la necesidad de demostrarle que era solo suya hacía que perdiera el control mientras la besaba con más intensidad y la atraía aun más a él. Yui solo cerró sus ojos al principio y dejo que Subaru siguiera pero en un instante todo cambio también ella sentía la necesidad de corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Poco a poco el chico la recostó sobre la cama quedando sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, siguieron así hasta que Subaru sintió de nuevo la necesidad de saciar su sed, sin previo aviso mordió el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido, esto provoco un sonrojo en el chico quien entre abrió los ojos para verla, se sorprendió al verla ya que era la primera vez que miraba esa expresión en su rostro, esto hizo que sonroja aumentara mas, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a beber.

Al terminar de saciar su sed, se alejo unos escasos centímetros de ella para verla, la chica sintió un poco de vergüenza al ver en la posición que se encontraban, esto la hizo reaccionar y tratar de moverse pero Subaru la detuvo. – Puedes quedarte esta noche, haz cumplido tu parte del trato. – Comenzó a decirle. – Tienes prohibido moverte. – Dijo antes de recostarse sobre ella, coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica para oír sus latidos, los cuales eran muy fuertes, esto lo hizo sonreír, sintiéndose victorioso cerro sus ojos para luego quedarse profundamente dormido. Mientras tanto Yui no tenía idea de lo que acaba de suceder lo único claro para ella era que Subaru era el único que la hacía sentir de esta manera, al tenerlo así como ahorita era la mejor sensación que conocía, al sentir que el chico se había quedado dormido lo abrazo, sus mejillas volvieron a teñir de rojo, comenzó a acariciar el pelo del chico hasta quedarse dormida.

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo tres, espero les haya gustado, subiré el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible, agradezco a quienes esperan un nuevo capítulo de este fic, muchas gracias. PD: Dejen reviews. Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eres mía**

Yui se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras cortaba los vegetales recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana en la habitación de la torre.

Flashback.

La sensación de ser observada la hizo despertar, al abrir los ojos pudo observar a Subaru frente a ella, observándola. No poseía la mirada de siempre sino que esta vez había una cierta pizca de dulzura.

– ¿Qué sucede Subaru-Kun?

– No hables, solo quédate así. – Yui obedeció, no quería enojarlo. Pasado un tiempo comenzó a sentirse un poco incomoda pero no por el chico sino que quería moverse, la posición en la que se encontraba se había vuelto incomoda ya que la cama no era tan grande para dos personas. – ¿Estas incomoda?

– Un poco. – Contesto muy bajo.

– Puedes moverte.

Yui estiro un poco su cuerpo antes de cambiar de posición, con el objetivo de alejarse un poco del chico pero este no le permitió alejarse mucho en vez de eso la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a él, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

– ¿Por qué te sigues sonrojando cada vez que me acerco a ti?

– Oh… – Pensó un poco antes de hablar. – No sé cómo explicarlo.

– Trata.

– Lo hago de forma inconsciente, no puedo entender lo que sucede simplemente quedo en blanco y te observo, de cierta forma no entiendo lo que es esta sensación.

– Tus latidos también se aceleran.

– Lo sé y tengo una interrogante sobre ello.

– ¿Cuál es?

– ¿Por qué solo me sucede contigo?

Se genero un silencio entre ambos en el cual ninguno se movió, parecían estatuas.

– Creo que tengo la respuesta.

– ¿Cuál es?

Subaru llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica para luego acercar su rostro al de ella conforme se iba acercando a ella cerro sus ojos, Yui lo imito pero no se movió. Al sentir los labios del chico sobre los de ella, sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban y comenzó a mover sus labios, en ese instante Subaru comprendió todo, entreabrió sus ojos para ver a Yui y volvió a besarla. Interrumpió el beso para hablar.

– ¿Es amor lo que sientes por mi? – Pregunto el chico. Yui se sobresalto un poco. – Si es así, yo también lo siento. – Sin decir más Subaru se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Yui se sentó. – No tienes que responderme ya esperare tu respuesta, que tengas un buen día. – Y salió de la habitación.

Fin del flashback.

Yui estaba tan centrada recordando lo sucedido que se corto el dedo con el cuchillo, hizo un gesto. – _"Que descuidada" _– Pensó para sí.

– ¿Un pequeño accidente? – Dijo Ayato detrás de ella. Yui voltio rápidamente para quedar frente a él, antes de poder hacer algo más Ayato sujeto su mano para acercarla a él. – No parece ser tan profundo. – Sonrió antes de lamer la herida. La chica aparto su mano.

– Puedo curarme yo sola, no te preocupes. – Se alejo de él. Apenas se alejo unos cuantos paso cuando Ayato la sujeto por detrás. – ¿Qué haces?

– Esa pequeña probada me dio sed, es hora de saciarla. – Dijo antes de morderla en el cuello con fuerza.

– ¡Basta! – Trato de alejarse pero no pudo, en cambio la mordió más fuerte.

– Deja de moverte si no te castigare. – Volvió a morderla con más fuerza, Yui hizo un gesto de dolor.

De golpe Ayato dejo de morderlo, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera, un golpe fuerte hizo que se volteara para ver que sucedía. Su sorpresa fue más grande al ver como Subaru tenía a Ayato en el piso sujetado por el cuello.

– Subaru-Kun. – Lo llamo pero este no la oyó.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

– ¿Qué me sucede? – Pregunto con un gruñido. – No quiero que la toques ella es mía. – Yui abrió los ojos como platos.

– Estas loco, ella está aquí para todos nosotros. Déjate de estupideces.

– Eso era al principio ahora la quiero solo para mí y si no te gusta puedo matarte aquí mismo.

– Entonces veremos si puedes. – Dijo antes de golpearlo en el rostro, logrando zafarse.

Sin perder tiempo Ayato lo tumbo para seguir golpeándolo pero Subaru fue más rápido y lo esquivo para seguir peleando. Yui se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar sin saber qué hacer los dos chicos parecían dos leones peleando, rasgando sus ropas con tal de ganar la pelea, sin importar lo que se ponía enfrente, lo derribaban. En un movimiento rápido Ayato quedo sobre Subaru donde aprovecho a golpearlo tan fuerte que este quedo inmóvil, Yui reacciono al momento y corrió para tratar de ayudarlo, sujeto la mano de Ayato antes de que volviera a golpear a Subaru, debido a la adrenalina que corría en Ayato al sentir el agarre de Yui la lanzo lejos de ahí haciendo que golpeara contra un mueble, el cual se hundió al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, quedo inconsciente a Subaru reaccionara y lo golpeara tan fuerte que voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación, sin importar su estado corrió hacia Yui para auxiliarla. La tomo en sus brazos para alzarla un poco del suelo.

– Yui, despierta por favor.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto Reiji al ver el desastre que había en la cocina. Nadie contesto.

– ¿Qué le paso a Yui? – Pregunto Kanato.

– Será mejor que den una explicación. – Exigió Reiji.

– Subaru me atacó porque estaba bebiendo de Yui, al parecer no le gusta compartir.

– ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto Reiji pero Subaru lo ignoro. Shu y Laito entraron en la cocina.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Laito. - ¿B-Chan se encuentra bien? – Se acerco para tocarla pero Subaru se levanto de golpe para evitar que Laito la tocara.

– ¿Qué te pasa Subaru-Kun? – Se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando a los demás.

– ¡Estás loco! – Grito Ayato – Ella está aquí para todos nosotros como las demás.

– ¡Ella no es como las demás! – Grito furioso. – No es una simple muñeca de trapo o alimento, ella significa más para mí. – Todos se sorprendieron al oirá esto incluso Shu que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta alejados de todos.

– ¿Es esa tu justificación para haber atacado a Ayato y ocasionado este desastre?

– Si.

– ¿Amor Teddy? – Pregunto Kanato a su oso de peluche, captando la atención de todos.

– Esto va en contra de todas las reglas, no puedes quedarte con ella sabes muy bien como son las cosas. – Dijo Reiji.

– Desde cuando me han importado esas absurdas reglas.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Subaru-Kun? – Pregunto Laito.

– Irme con ella lejos de este lugar. – Respondió serio.

– No puedes. – Dijo Ayato. – Es absurdo todo lo que quieres hacer por ella, realmente crees que es tan fácil decir "me voy" ese tipo no te dejara ir.

– Ese tipo no es nadie ni nada para mí, de todas formas jamás me ha interesado formar parte de algo que tenga que ver con ese tipo.

– Entonces ¿Te irás? – Pregunto Kanato.

– No puedo permitirlo. – Dijo Reiji.

– Yo tampoco, no puedes llevarte a B-Chan lejos de mí, todo volverá a ser aburrido para mí. – Este comentario de Laito hizo que Subaru gruñera.

– Por un tonto sentimiento te la llevares, ¡Que estúpido! No te puedes ir. – Dijo Ayato. – No dejare que te la lleves, además ella no siente lo mismo que tu o si.

– Subaru sonrió – Ella siente lo mismo. Y al igual que yo quiere largarse de este lugar.

– No puedes irte así como así, no puedo permitirlo.

– Si tengo que pelear con ustedes para irme no hay problema, Reiji.

La atmosfera se puso tensa.

– Si no, nos dejas otras opción entonces… - Dijo Laito.

– Vete, si quieres. – Hablo Shu, al fin. – Llévatela si quieres, nadie te detiene.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron los trillizos en coro, Reiji se mantuvo en silencio.

– Si se quiere ir que se vaya, su ausencia no causara ningún problema, es su vida después de todo. Estamos aquí por un propósito pero eso no importa.

– ¿Qué pasara si él se entera de esto? – Pregunto Reiji.

– ¿Qué es lo que hará? No le importamos en lo mas mínimo, no es quien para venir a juzgarnos. Subaru ¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte y que Yui está de acuerdo contigo?

– Completamente.

– Bien, vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

– Lo haré. – Sin decir más se alejo de la cocina, llevando a Yui con cuidado.

Los demás simplemente se quedaron observando incrédulos a Shu.

– ¿Esto traerá problemas? – Pregunto Kanato.

– No, para ese hombre entre menos estemos interesados en ocupar su lugar mejor, podemos irnos cuando queramos.

– De igual manera traerá consecuencias. – Dijo Ayato, molesto.

– Insignificantes, estoy cansado de este drama mi iré a dormir. No hagan nada Subaru y Yui ya no forman parte de esto. – Salió de la habitación.

Reiji simplemente respiro profundo y se fue.

– Será mejor irnos ¿No Teddy?

– Será aburrido sin B-Chan pero vendrá otra novia más, ¿No Ayato?

– Tienes razón.

En cuestión de segundos la cocina quedo en silencio, cada chico retomo lo que estaba haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión se miraba la limosina siendo cargada con maletas, saliendo por la puerta principal Subaru caminaba con Yui aun en sus brazos hacia el auto con mucho cuidado la coloco dentro y luego entro él sentándose a la par de ella, el sonido del motor llamo la atención de Shu quien se encontraba en la ventana observando.

– ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? – Pregunto Ayato.

– Todos hemos tenido una vida miserable en este lugar – Ayato suspiro. Shu dirigió su mirada al chico pelirrojo. – Lo menos que podemos pedir es salir de este lugar y sin duda lo haremos un día pero se necesita una motivación muy grande para hacerlo y Subaru la encontró primero… También es un experimento.

– ¿Un experimento?

– Si… Si ese tipo no le hace nada entonces yo seré el siguiente en irme. – Dijo serio y volvió a ver por la ventana.

Mientras tanto el auto seguía avanzando, Subaru no se molesto en ver hacia atrás. Pasada una media hora de viaje Yui despertó, se sobresalto al ver que estaba en la limosina.

– No te preocupes.

– Subaru-Kun – Se sentó de golpe, hizo un gesto de dolor, le dolía la espalda.

– Tonta, no hagas eso, recibiste un buen golpe.

– Es cierto, espera ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y los demás?

– Debido a las circunstancias decide marcharnos, era lo que querías ¿No?

– Así es pero… ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Adónde iremos?

– Yo sé donde iré y ¿Tu?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Salir era lo que queríamos pero no sé si quieres quedarte conmigo, nunca aclaraste tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Yui bajo su mirada y con un poco de timidez tomo la mano de Subaru. – Iré donde Subaru-Kun vaya, porque mi corazón le pertenece.

Sin decir nada Subaru se acerco a ella para besarla.

– En ese caso – Dijo colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica para que lo viera – Iremos a Inglaterra, mi madre poseía una casa ahí que ahora me pertenece, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. – Le dedico una sonrisa.

El auto siguió avanzando hacia su destino, el futuro era algo que no podían predecir pero siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos serian capaces de seguir.

**Bueno después de tanto aquí esta otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Solo me falta el epilogo lo subiré a mas tardar el domingo. Cuando termine este fic. Comenzare con unos pedidos que me hicieron. Saludos **** dejen reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogo.**

Después de tres meses, Karl Heinz recibió la noticia de que Subaru y Yui se habían ido de la mansión Sakamaki, esta noticia simplemente no tenía importancia para él y la dejo pasar. El resto de los hermanos siguieron su vida como lo hacían siempre. Shu al darse cuenta de que Karl Heinz no hizo nada tomo sus cosas y se fue de la mansión. Reiji tomo el mando de la mansión después de la partida de Shu. Esta nueva noticia llego al jefe de los vampiros, esta vez decidió tomo cartas en el asunto. Una tarde llego a la mansión Sakamaki, sin tomarle importancia el resto de los chicos que se encontraban en la casa lo recibieron de la forma más fría posible, una vez que Karl Heinz averiguo todo lo que quería comenzó a marcharse sin contar que sus hijos tenían un plan para matarlo, una lucha se llevo a cabo causando dos muertes esa tarde, la de Karl Heinz y Reiji Sakamaki, debido a esto Ayato tomo el rango de jefe de los vampiros. La noticia de este acontecimiento llego a todos los rincones del mundo, fue cuestión de tiempo para que esta llegara a Subaru y Yui, quienes regresaron a la mansión Sakamaki para verificar si era cierta la historia. Cuando llegaron a su destino fueron recibidos amablemente, un par de horas después llego Shu. A pesar de cualquier problema o malentendido que tuvieron la última vez que estuvieron reunidos todos, todo quedo en paz, Yui ya era un vampiro. Ayato formo un consejo con sus hermanos y Yui para ser los gobernantes de los vampiros.

Tres años han pasado ya y cada uno siguió su vida: Shu se había convertido en un viajero y uno de los mayores accionistas en el mundo humano, Laito siguió su vida de libertinaje, Kanato se fue a vivir en el campo lejos de las personas, Ayato siguió en el mismo cargo de su padre tanto en el mundo humano y vampiro, finalmente Subaru y Yui siguieron su vida juntos, Subaru era un empresario reconocido a nivel mundial y ella comenzó a ejercer de maestra, luego del nacimiento de su primera hija, se dedico a ser ama de casa.

Quince años después.

– Subaru ¿A qué horas dijo Shu que vendría? – Pregunto Yui a su esposo.

– Se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí.

– Siempre se le hace tarde. – Dijo en un tono molesto Christa.

– De seguro algo lo atraso no te molestes antes de tiempo. – Yui, trato de calmar a su hija.

– O puede ser que el tio Shu se haya cansado de ti. – Dijo su Andrew para molestar a su hermana, quien simplemente lo ignoro.

Christa había heredado la belleza de su abuela paterna, con la diferencia de que poseía los ojos de Yui y su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, su personalidad era igual a la de Subaru, callada y agresiva cuando se le provoca. Mientras la apariencia física de Andrew era exactamente igual a la de Subaru con la diferencia que su cabello era rubio, su personalidad era más alegre y muestra sus sentimientos sin importarle que opinen los demás.

– Oí que mencionaban mi nombre. – Dijo Shu caminando hacia donde se encontraban.

– ¡Ojisan! – Grito de entusiasmo Christa antes de salir corriendo a abrazarlo. Su interés por él era algo que no podía ocultar.

– Deja de comportare tan infantil. – Dijo Subaru.

– Es mi tio favorito. – Miro a su padre de forma fría.

– Oye Christa te pareces mucho a mamá cuando te comportas. – Yui pellizco a su hijo. – Oye… - Dijo sobándose el brazo.

– Sera mejor que no digas nada mas – Advirtió Yui – Toma asiento, si es que mi hija te deja. – Dijo en tono de broma.

– Gracias.

Christa lo soltó y lo llevo a su asiento.

– ¿Ojisan, quieres un poco de té?

– Si, gracias.

– Ya vuelvo. – Dijo la chica antes de irse.

– Ve y ayuda a tu hermana. – Ordeno Subaru.

– Pero yo ¿Por qué?

– Ve.

Andrew se levanto molesto y siguió a su hermana.

– Crecen muy rápido ¿No? – Bromeo Shu.

– Así es, extraño mucho cuando eran bebes. – Dijo Yui.

– Sobretodo esa época.

– ¿Por qué, Subaru? – Quiso saber Shu.

– No se quejaban mucho como ahora.

– No seas así.

– Eres terrible – Dijo Shu a Subaru. – Compre una casa cerca de aquí.

– ¡En serio! Qué bien te tendremos cerca.

– Si.

– ¿A qué se debe que ya no quieras seguir viajando?

– Bueno al fin a la única chica que he amado pronto se convertirá en mujer y ya debo sentar cabeza. ¿No creen?

Yui y Subaru lo miraron de forma diabólica, por la cabeza de Shu comenzaron a bajar gotas.

– Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea. – Dijo Subaru. – Pero prefiero que seas tú que alguien más.

– Es un poco perturbador.

– ¿Por qué, Yui? ¿Aun recuerdas como era? – Dijo en broma a lo cual Yui se sonrojo.

– Aun falta un tiempo para que eso suceda, déjame disfrutar la inocencia de mi hija un poco más. – Dijo el peliblanco.

– Esta bien. Laito les manda saludos.

– ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto Yui.

– Muy feliz, conoció a una chica con la misma mente retorcida que él y son la pareja perfecta.

– Ya era hora.

– La conocerán mañana.

– Debe ser en serio para que vengan a la cena de navidad. – Dijo admirado Subaru.

– ¿A qué horas vendrán Ayato y Kanato?

– Alrededor de las ocho.

– Aunque Katrina y Zed vendrán a las cuatro. Decidieron adelantarse para no esperar a que Ayato dejara todo listo en la oficina para luego ir por Kanato.

Mientras esperaban al resto de la familia siguieron conversando, a pesar de estar marcados por un pasado sombrío, el presente y el futuro estaba prospero a la felicidad.

**Ok aquí está el final del fic. Lamento mucho la tardanza ejejejj… Espero les haya gustado, U/U siento que es algo cursi pero merecen un final feliz xD jajajaja gracias por leer y a los pedidos que me hicieron respecto a las parejas de diabolik lovers , estén pendientes que los subiré lo más rápido posible. Saludos.**


End file.
